Beg
by Soraki
Summary: Yami has the chance to move on to the afterlife, but he leaves the decision to Kaiba. Kaiba wants him to stay, but the only problem is that he can’t say it. [SetoYami - OneShot]


Title: Beg

Author: Soraki

Rating: Pg-13 'cause it's angsty.

Genre: Drama, romance(ish), and angst 'cause I hate college apps.

Spoilers: none that I can tell.

Warnings: Angst (got it? XD)

Summary: Yami has the chance to move on to the afterlife, but he leaves the decision to Kaiba. Kaiba wants him to stay, but the only problem is that he can't say it.

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue unless you want a bunch of college apps thrown at you (heh heh, I rhyme XD)

Notes: Just a bit of angst I pulled outta my ass while I was supposed to be writing college app essays. Man those are the suck. Anyway, this is dedicated to all the staff and all the subscribers of the SetoYami community I started called **Psychological Dependence**. That's the one that used to be called 'Desire.' Thanks to you all for helping the community grow so much so quickly. If anyone else would like to join, please email me or contact me through AIM or the Pharaoh's Palace. The contact information is located in my profile/bio. Thanks. I was gonna advertise after the fic, but I thought that it would destroy the oh-so-joyful feeling the ending may leave you with. XD

I hope I'm as good with angst as people say I am with fluff.

Enjoy.

* * *

Kaiba and Yami sat in the living room of the Kaiba Manor, deathly silent. They sat in plush off-white armchairs, a little mahogany coffee table between them. The two duelists started at the mugs of hot chocolate in their hands.

Yami shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Kaiba remained motionless. Their previous conversation echoed in his mind.

"_Bakura and I...we're going back…back home."  
_

Seto had been startled, but he had regained his composure quickly. He had buried his head into Yami's hair and chuckled.

"_How long will this little vacation to Egypt last?"_

Kaiba didn't realize that Yami wasn't taking a vacation.

"_Seto, we're not going to Egypt. We're going to **ancient** Egypt."_

Kaiba didn't realize that Yami wasn't coming back.

Ever.

Yami said that he would leave if Seto didn't approve. He would sacrifice his chance to move on to the afterlife for his lover that never seemed to be happy anyway. But Kaiba couldn't ask that of Yami. Kaiba couldn't plead for Yami to stay with him.

Kaibas don't beg.

Yami looked up at his stoic lover and cleared his throat. "Seto, you never told me how you felt about me leaving."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and glared at the mug. How was he supposed to feel? His lover, the only one he would even consider opening up to, was going to leave him. He was going to leave this world because a semi-psychotic Egyptian woman figured out a way to take him to the afterlife. So Kaiba said what he could.

"When are you leaving?"

Because Kaibas don't beg.

Yami sighed and lowered his gaze. "Tomorrow night."

Blue eyes closed and a single tear fell to the carpeted floor. Yami never saw it.

"Then you better go say your goodbyes."

Yami didn't know how to feel. He wanted to move on—to forget all the pain he had felt during the three millennia of imprisonment in the Sennen Puzzle. But he didn't want to lose the life he had so recently begun living. He didn't want to leave his aibou and his lover.

But he left the decision to his high priest. And Yami knew.

He knew that Kaiba's don't beg.

Yami sighed and stood, placing the mug of hot chocolate onto the coffee table with a soft 'clink.' He walked to Kaiba's side of the table and lifted his lover's chin up so they looked into each other's eyes. Tired crimson eyes looked into azure eyes filled with tears that would never fall. Yami gently kissed his lover one last time before he moved to the door of the living room.

Yami knew that there was no point in waiting for any response from his once warm lover. Seto would never ask Yami to stay.

"Goodbye Seto."

Kaiba remained still, his glazed eyes still staring at the spot Yami had just stood. He still had a chance to stop Yami. But he remained still.

For it wasn't that Kaiba didn't beg. Oh, no. Numerous times he begged his step-father to stop the abuse and the torture. Kaiba used to beg, but then he realized that it never accomplished anything. So now, Kaiba couldn't.

Kaiba _couldn't_ beg.

Yami didn't know that.

And so, with a few hurried steps to the front of the mansion and a quietly shut door, Yami was gone. But he left behind a lost boy. A lost little boy who hid behind the mask of an aloof businessman to survive.

A lost little boy who was now irreparably broken in his own home.

But Kaiba hadn't begged.

Because he couldn't.

-end-

* * *

Review, please. 


End file.
